


Hurts Like Hell

by Pixeled



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Reeve is magic, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: Dreams fight with machinesInside my head like adversariesCome wrestle me freeClean from the warYour heart fits like a keyInto the lock on the wall
Relationships: Reeve Tuesti/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Hurts Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilRobotCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRobotCat/gifts).



> For EvilRobotCat. She’ll know why. :)

Vincent loved fiercely. It was a fact and it was well known. Everyone knew how he’d loved Lucrecia—his love had transcended decades despite her having trapped herself in crystal, going away in that remote cave where she’d found Chaos with Grimoire. He’d loved her even then.

What they didn’t know was how he’d loved Reeve. 

Their love developed slowly, as was the way it had developed with Lucrecia over the year Vincent had known her in Nibelheim, but with Reeve it was much, much slower. 

It started with Reeve admiring the man from Cait Sith’s camera feed. No one knew Reeve’s true form for years. They knew that there was a man behind the machine, but they had never met him until the world was threatened to fall apart, when Meteor was high in the sky and Midgar had been destroyed. His grief at evacuating the city he’d worked so hard at building up—they’d seen it written plainly on his face. They’d seen him finally, come to know him as a Shinra executive who wanted more for the world. But he was so much more than that. 

Everything Reeve touched became a living thing. Flowers that had been dying bloomed. Machines that he made turned to life. 

But only Vincent knew the magic of those fingers. 

They’d kept it a secret, and so when the life faded from Reeve’s eyes, no one knew why it had affected Vincent so deeply. 

Vincent had loved Reeve so much that he felt physically sick when he was gone. He had loved and lost before, but it was so much worse now, as if all the hurts he’d sustained in his life built up. 

Reeve’s love was like a key that turned inside Vincent’s heart and fit so so very well, opening and making his heart beat again when it had been dormant so very long. It had been a machine that had grown moss over it with disuse, but it had come to life in those hands. 

Reeve’s touch could make things live again, and his touch had made Vincent live again, so it hurt like hell when it went away.

Vincent could not make things live again, could not draw life with his touch. He thought everything turned to ash in his fingers, and this was no different.

So no, no one knew his shame and guilt—his sin.


End file.
